Like Cloud and Snow
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Persahabatan kita mendingin, seperti musim salju. Tapi, kau tahu sesuatu? Persahabatan itu layaknya awan dan salju di musim salju... Fic untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFn! XD


Yosh! Ini untuk fandom kesayangan saia, haha, saia bikin beberapa fic sekaligus untuk beberapa fandom. Selamat hari persahabatan, minna!! XD

Semoga persahabatan ini benar-benar terjalin seperti yang ada di perumpamaan di bawah ini~ XD

* * *

******Like Cloud and Snow******

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Like Cloud and Snow © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

A FanFiction For FFn's Author Friendship Day

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Dingin. Beku. Itulah musim dingin.

Bagaimana kalau persahabatan menjadi seperti itu, tanpa kau tahu sebabnya?

Atau ketika kau menyadari kau hanyalah salju tak berguna yang terinjak saat musim dingin....

Dimana sahabatmu adalah awannya, yang tinggi dan tak tergapai olehmu yang hanya mampu menebalkan diri di tanah?

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

**

* * *

**

"Baik, hasil tes kalian minggu kalian sudah keluar. Akan saya bacakan urutan nilai dari yang tertinggi," guru berambut hitam itu melirik murid-murid.

Tak ada yang berani menyela meski guru itu memberikan jeda sedikit. Maklumlah, Byakuya, guru yang satu ini memang tak ada yang berani berlaku tak hormat. Memangnya cari mati?

Toushiro di pojok ruangan hanya diam. Bersikap biasa.

"Nilai matematika tertinggi, 93, Hitsugaya Toushiro, kedua, Kusaka Soujirou, 87, ketiga, Hinamori Momo, 85...." dan begitu seterusnya hingga urutan ketiga puluh dua, sesuai dengan jumlah murid penghuni kelas itu.

Toushiro tak mengubah ekspresi. Hanya duduk bertopang dagu tanpa reaksi yang aneh. Sementara seseorang di belakangnya, tampak mendesah kecewa, kesal. Kusaka.

"Kau memang hebat, Hitsugaya-kun...." senyum Momo, saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Toushiro yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau mau membantuku belajar kemarin sore, Hinamori."

Momo kembali berbalik.

"Ah, kenapa?" ucap Kusaka. Ia kecewa. Mendesah berkali-kali. "Lagi-lagi?" ucapnya.

"Baik. Sekian untuk pelajaran hari ini. Mungkin jam pelajaran terakhir akan ditiadakan karena besok liburan musim dingin telah dimulai. Silahkan istirahat, anak-anak," Byakuya membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia tak peduli saat murid-murid tak berlaku sopan lagi dihadapannya ketika menghambur di jam istirahat begini.

**xxx**

"Ehm... Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu, Shiro-chan...." Momo memulai percakapan, saat mereka berjalan berdua di koridor.

Toushiro menatapnya agak tajam.

"Ups, maksudku Hitsugaya-kun...."

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah paham membedakan nama panggilanku antara di rumah dan di sekolah seperti ini," gumamnya cuek. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau lihat perubahan Kusaka-kun akhir-akhir ini?"

Dahi Toushiro mengerut.

"Yah, kurasa dia agak menjauh dariku."

"Kira-kira ada apa ya, Hitsugaya-kun? Kau ada masalah dengannya? Biasanya kan pada jam istirahat seperti ini, dia pasti mengajakmu makan, atau malah membaca buku di perpustakaan?"

Toushiro nampak berpikir, "Tidak. Aku rasa aku tak membuat kesalahan padanya beberapa hari ini. Aneh juga ya...."

Momo mengangguk. Lalu tangannya merapatkan syal di leher jenjangnya, cuaca semakin terasa menusuk. Musim dingin telah tiba, dan ini adalah hari bersekolah mereka yang terakhir kalinya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Libur musim dingin sekaligus akhir tahun.

Toushiro ikut membantu Momo melilitkan syal itu dengan benar.

"Menurutmu, kira-kira ada apa?"

Momo mengangkat bahu, "Mana aku tahu, Hitsugaya-kun. Dia kan sahabatmu, kalian lebih sering bersama. Tentu saling tahu satu sama lain."

Toushiro terdiam lagi. Ia tak bisa menemukan maksud mengapa Kusaka seperti menjauh akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tak punya masalah. Mereka telah bersahabat selama hitungan tahun. Sering berbagi, saling membantu. Apa yang kurang dari persahabatan itu?

Entahlah. Mungkin Toushiro harus menemuinya secepat mungkin. Tak enak rasanya bukan, jika seorang sahabat menjauh dari kita tanpa kita tahu alasan dan sebab yang jelas?

**xxx**

Lama juga Toushiro menunggu jawaban dari telepon itu.

"Ayo, baka Kusaka! Angkat!" desak Toushiro, meski ia tahu kalau desakan itu tak akan berguna, tak juga membuat Kusaka mendengar dan segera mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi moshi...." Kusaka akhirnya menjawab. Bernada indolen; tanpa kemauan.

"Hei, Kusaka! Bisa kau temui aku di depan toko buku yang biasa sore ini?"

Di tempatnya, Kusaka melongok keluar jendela. "Yakin tak akan ada salju yang turun sore ini?"

"Kau tak menonton televisi? Menurut ramalan cuaca, sementara ini tak akan ada hujan salju sampai nanti tengah malam."

"Baiklah...." Kusaka menjawab malas, "Aku bisa bertemu pukul 4. Sampai jumpa," katanya segera mengakhiri. Tanpa mengizinkan Toushiro untuk memberi persetujuan atau penolakan atas kesepakatan waktu barusan.

"Hoi! Baka! Hah... Malah ditutup...." gumam Toushiro sembari memandang ponselnya.

Yah, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Momo. Kusaka sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Terbukti dengan cara menjawab telepon Toushiro tadi. Padahal biasanya percakapan di telepon itu terdengar seru, disertai dengan lelucon layaknya sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Ya, mereka memang dekat. Toushiro berteman semenjak mereka pertama kali bersekolah. Hingga beranjak dewasa, hingga kelas 1 SMA seperti sekarang.

**xxx**

"Cih, lama sekali...." keluh Toushiro. Sekarang, sudah setengah lima. Entah sudah kali keberapa Toushiro melihat jam tangan safirnya itu.

"Dia yang membuat janji, di yang terlambat. Dasar Kusaka...." ia bermonolog lagi, mengeluh meski tak ada yang mendengarkannya.

Toushiro mengambil iPod-nya dari saku. Berusaha membunuh bosan yang mengikatnya selama setengah jam ini. Ia bersandar sendiri di depan toko buku itu. Salju nampak belepotan di trotoar, lampu jalan, bangku taman, hingga atap-atap bangunan disekitarnya. Cuaca cukup dingin setelah semalaman turun salju. Ah, permulaan musim dingin memang menyiksa.

Tapi bagi Toushiro itu semua bukan masalah. Ia telah terbiasa, sejak dulu, ia tidak terlalu ribut seperti orang lain ketika musim salju tiba. Sebuah jaket cukup untuk melindungi dirinya. Tak perlu syal.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hitsugaya...." Kusaka akhirnya datang, berjalan dengan santai. Seolah tak mau tahu menahu seberapa lama Toushiro menunggunya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali... Kau yang buat janji, malah kau yang terlambat."

"Hng... Ada sebuah keperluan tadi. Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Mau ikut membeli buku di dalam dulu?"

"Terserah," jawab Kusaka.

Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya masuk, diikuti Kusaka. Toushiro ke rak buku tentang filsafat, sementara Kusaka kelihatannya ke arah rak tempat buku pelajaran. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka pun menuju kasir.

"Kau beli buku itu?" tunjuk Kusaka.

Toushiro melihat pada tiga buah buku yang dipegangnya, Principal of Life, Life Like A Leaf, dan satu lagi, Friendship Like Four Seasons. Kesemuanya adalah buku tentang filsafat, juga ilmu yang menjiwai suatu teori dalam kehidupan. Tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran dan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk di liburan ini.

"Ya, aku suka membaca yang seperti ini. Kenapa? Ini memang kebiasaanku"

Kusaka menggeleng kecil. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, yang membeli tiga buku rumus sekaligus, untuk matematika, fisika dan kimia.

"_Bahkan ia tanpa belajar pun bisa sepintar sekarang. Jauh sekali denganku...."_ batin Kusaka.

"Kusaka?" Toushiro melihat perubahan air muka Kusaka. Ia perlu mendongak sedikit, Kusaka lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eh, ya, tak apa...." Kusaka tersadar. Lantas mengeluarkan dompetnya, untuk membayar ketiga buku yang ia beli.

Setelah beres, mereka keluar. Kusaka nampak diam, tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau sakit, Kusaka?"

Kusaka lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan gerakan tanpa semangat.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja. Aku pulang duluan, ya...." Kusaka berjalan menjauh.

"Hei, Kusaka!! Tunggu, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" cegah Toushiro.

Namun Kusaka tak bergeming, ia terus melangkah, sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Toushiro.

"Ah, niat yang sebenarnya jadi gagal...." keluh Toushiro.

Toushiro lalu berjalan pulang. Sepertinya _mood_ Kusaka sedang tidak baik. Ia tak ingin mengganggunya. Hei, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam persahabatan mereka. Kusaka agak menjauh perlahan.

**xxx**

"Jadi, tadi dia juga tak mau bicara banyak?" tanya Momo.

Toushiro membuka plastik pembungkus buku Life Like A Leaf itu. Sehabis membeli buku tadi ia langsung ke rumah Momo.

"Ya, begitulah. Aneh."

"Hei, Shiro-chan, buku itu terlihat menarik, boleh kupinjam?" Momo memperhatikan buku yang barusan dibuka Toushiro.

"Heh? Ini? Aku juga baru beli!" Toushiro agak keberatan.

"Lihat sebentar dong...." Momo merebut paksa buku itu. Memperhatikan ringkasan isi bukunya yang ada di sampul belakang.

Toushiro melihat reaksi Momo ketika memegang buku itu. "Ah, sudahlah. Pinjam saja dulu. Besok kuambil denganmu." Toushiro meluluh.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan!" Momo senang.

"Tapi bisa kau bantu aku sekarang?"

"Boleh. Apa saja."

"Hubungi Kusaka sekarang. Bilang kau ingin bertemu dengannya di taman sebelah utara."

Momo mengerutkan dahi. "Ini masalah kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kalian yang menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Tapi jika aku yang mengajak mungkin dia tidak akan mau. Jadi kau telepon dia, kalian bertemu disana, dan aku mengikutimu untuk selanjutnya aku yang bicara dengannya. Paham?"

Momo berpikir sebentar, mencerna perkataan Toushiro yang bertempo cepat dan penuh makna itu.

"Ah, begitu ya, baiklah," Momo mengambil ponselnya di saku. Mencari sebuah nama dari deretan kontak di ponsel berwarna silver itu.

"Moshi moshi...." suara Kusaka terdengar. Cepat juga ia mengangkat.

"Kusaka-kun, bisa kita bertemu di taman kota sebelah utara?"

Kusaka diam beberapa detik. "Ya, baiklah," jawabnya kemudian.

"Sekarang bisa ya?"

"Sekarang? Memangnya begitu penting?"

"Ya, penting sekali. Bisa ya?"

Terdengar Kusaka tertawa kecil, "Ya, tak apa. Aku akan kesana."

"Aku sudah akan berangkat, Kusaka-kun, jangan terlambat!"

"Iya, iya, baik."

"Ja ne, Kusaka-kun! Sampai jumpa di taman!" Momo menutup telepon.

"Aneh sekali. Denganku dia seperti malas bicara. Tapi dengan orang lain, dia biasa saja."

Momo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahan kalau lama-lama didiamkan oleh sahabat seperti dia. Kau juga tahu kan?"

"Iya, sih. Kalau seorang sahabat itu menjauh, rasanya pasti tidak enak," jawab Momo.

"Oke. Kau duluan."

**xxx**

"Kusaka-kun!" Momo melambai. Ia datang lebih dulu daripada Kusaka. Yah, ia perlu menunggu sepuluh menit atas kedatangan Kusaka.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-san?"

"Hm... Ada seseorang yang mau bicara denganmu," Momo mengerling pada pohon di sampingnya. Tepatnya bukan pohon, tapi seseorang di baliknya. Dengan sebuah isyarat, Toushiro yang berada disana sedari tadi pun keluar.

"Hitsugaya?" Kusaka agak heran.

"Ya. Aku tinggal saja ya, ini masalah kalian berdua," Momo tersenyum, sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kusaka diam. Toushiro memandangnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Kusaka."

Ekspresi Kusaka mendingin. Selaras dengan cuaca menjelang malam yang semakin menusuk. Sepertinya salju akan turun. Membuktikan kalau ramalan cuaca sebelumnya salah.

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

Kusaka tak menjawab. Membuat Toushiro harus mengulanginya lagi.

"Kenapa persahabatan kita sekarang menjadi beku?"

"Perlukah aku menjawab, Hitsugaya?"

"Perlu. Karena kau sahabatku."

"Heh. Sahabat. Sebagai sahabat, kau telah meninggalkanku."

"Meninggalkanmu? Apa maksudmu, Kusaka?!"

"Kau sudah jauh. Lebih dariku dalam segala hal. Aku tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu, Hitsugaya," Kusaka berpaling. Tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya. "Kau lebih pintar, lebih hebat. Aku berusaha mengejarmu, tetap kau lebih di depan. Tak pantas. Aku tak bisa mengejarmu."

"Hei, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Persahabatan tak akan retak karena hal kecil seperti ini!"

"Tak hanya itu, Hitsugaya! Kau tak mau membagi ilmu yang kau miliki itu. Sehingga kau hebat untukmu sendiri, tak peduli sahabat yang begitu terpuruk disampingmu!"

Toushiro semakin tidak mengerti. Kusaka marah dan menjauh hanya karena perbedaan yang mereka miliki?

"Ilmumu setinggi awan, sedangkan aku hanya salju tak berguna yang dingin, tak dipedulikan... Kita berbeda, Hitsugaya. Kita tak pantas jadi sahabat," jawab Kusaka, pesimis. "Salju itu hanyalah benda dingin yang terinjak, tak dipedulikan, rendah!"

"Hei, awan dan salju itu satu, bodoh. Tak ada salju jika tak ada awan. Awan pun tak akan menyajikan musim dingin yang bermakna tanpa salju. Kita adalah sahabat yang saling membantu, Kusaka. Aku lemah, kau bantu aku. Sebaliknya juga."

Kusaka terdiam. Bulir kecil berwarna putih turun perlahan, melayang bersama angin, menurunkan suhu.

"Kalau kau anggap dirimu itu hanyalah salju, maka aku akan menjadi awan yang akan membantumu. Seperti awan dan salju di musim dingin. Awan dan salju saling membantu untuk memberikan yang terbaik di musim dingin...." Toushiro meraih satu buliran salju yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya.

Kusaka tak mau bereaksi, lagi.

"Karenanya, kita adalah sahabat yang saling membantu untuk menyajikan yang terbaik bagi kita berdua. Aku akan membantumu... Maaf jika selama ini aku belajar tanpa mengajakmu...."

Kusaka akhirnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Kita bersahabat lagi? Dan kali ini akan lebih saling bantu?" Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik. Saling bantu untuk musim salju yang indah, yang terbaik," Kusaka menyambutnya.

Toushiro tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya ia merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Sahabatnya kembali. Dan persahabatan itu tak lagi sedingin es dan salju yang mengepung mereka. Musim salju boleh dingin. Tapi persahabatan tak boleh....

**- The End -**

**

* * *

  
**

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Persahabatan juga seperti awan dan salju.

Awan menghasilkan salju, salju yang indah itu karena awan.

Kerja sama yang menyajikan keindahan musim dingin.

Sebabnya, keindahan musim dingin berasal dari awan dan salju yang tak terpisahkan.

Karena persahabatan juga layaknya awan dan salju yang saling melengkapi.

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

**

* * *

  
**

Kh....

Kapan saia bisa bikin fic yang ga berkata-kata lebay nan aneh begono? =="a

. Maaf bagi yang nunggu fic2 saia yang masih belum ter-apdet. Sehabis ini saia akan mencoba mengabulkan fic rikuesan temen2 ke saia. Mungkin kalau kelar satu, akan saia coba (lagi) melanjutkan fic2 saia. Tenang aja, saia belum ada rencana hiatus, meski sekolah nampaknya mulai akan menggila sebentar lagi, ditambah dengan semesteran yang belum dan tampil nari yang begitu merepotkan saia.

Okelah, saia ga mau banyak bacot.

SALAM PERSAHABATAN, MINNA!!! XDDDDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, friends?**


End file.
